Airforce Delta Strike: The Rebirth of the OCC
by Esep Amd
Summary: 6 years after the O.C.C was defeated by the E.D.A.F a relative of Sergei Kinslev, Ace Kinslev, starts a new O.C.C. military station and declares war on the E.D.A.F. for revenge over his father's death.
1. Chapter 1

Airforce Delta Force: The Rebirth of the O.C.C

Esep: This is my first story, so work with me and please review. I will be writing this story in all dialogue

Chapter 1

Erik are you listening to me?

Huh oh sorry Kaitlyn, I've been thinking, What will happen if the military can't stop the new weapon of the O.C.C. with what men they have now. We have a year until we have to file for the draft.

You worry too much. I will agree that we have to file for the draft next year, but the draft also hasn't been used for over thirty years.

So, that doesn't mean anything. Do you know how many men we lose a day?

Yes I do, about 16,000.

How do you know?

That's all you've been talking about lately. Erik I wish we could have a day to ourselves.

So are you wanting to go out or something?

I would love to see you Friday night at 7:00.

What? Wait. Humph, where do you want to go!

Surprise me! Good day Erik! Love ya.

Ya, good bye, love you too. Great where will I get some money in a week?

Take her to Boulevard.

Huh, Hello Chad, what is Boulevard?

A semi expensive place to go, but since the two of you live in the city you can get a reservation for free.

Thanks now why are you here?

To give you this.

What is it?

It's a note from the government.

For what?

To enroll in the draft early, all of us.

Us? Who is "Us"?

Brian, Andrew, Kaitlyn, Ryomie, Xeni, Sam, you, and me.

When?

Friday.

At what time?

5:30p.m.

What?! That is an hour and a half before mine and Kaitlyn's date.

Here, take this maybe you can call them to try and have your guy's sign up's early.

…thanks… Are they gonna open the draft again?

I don't know. My dad said probably.

Great.

What?

Maybe she is right.

Right about what?

Its all my fault. I am sorry Kaitlyn.

Sorry about what?! Speak to me Erik!

Esep: There it is, the first chapter. Please review. If you want to read the next chapter and find out what Kaitlyn is right about review and you will have to wait until at least Aug. 20. Let me know if you don't like the all dialogue thing in your review. Good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Esep: someone please review, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. I need to know if I am doing a good job. Anyway those of you that read my story did you like it? I will be making atleast 32 chapters, but probably will change. Hope you like this chapter and please review.

_**Chapter 2 **_

Hello Erik speak to me.

Come on Chad.

What wait where are we going?

Just come on.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Knock knock knock!

K-thank.

Hello Erik what do you need.

Is Cassie here?

No she isn't for a matter of fact we just left from DQ

Where is she?

At her house.

Great. Let's go Chad.

What is up Erik?

Just hurry up we need to get to Cassie's house now.

**Cassie's house **

Knock knock knock.

K-thank.

Hello Erik.

Hello Cassie hope your date was fine.

It was I enjoyed it. You must want something.

Yes I do. Is your dad home?

No, why?

Well then can I atleast use your computer?

Sure, but could you please tell me what is going on.

Follow. Ok the two of you need to promise me that you won't tell Kaitlyn about this.

We promise.

I don't. I have never kept a secret from her.

Neither have I Cassie, but we can't tell her this, If you have not already notice she is already stressed enough with me and the war, so this won't work if she knows, plus if she knows she will probably be mad with me, and then we'll brake up, then she'll be even more stressed and sad at the same time. Now do we want that?

No, fine I won't tell her, please tell her after all this is over with.

Maybe if she doesn't get mad at me.

Put in 243557.

.beep……beep.

Strsssssssssss

Still the same code?

Yes.

Open up that hard drive.

What will that, Erik?

Here put this in. what it will do is load my files up.

Ha that was a stupid question Chad.

Be quit Cassie.

To bad and atleast I don't ask stupid questions like that.

Smartasses shut up.

That's mean to say.

Well you know what Cassie I have had one heck of a day and I just found out I have good chance of going to the war.

What are you talking about, going into the war?

I mean I just got a letter saying for me to go enroll in the draft tomorrow.

How did you get one already?

I don't know- do you already have one?

Ya I just got it today.

Hmmm. At what time?

5:30-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!

Don't worry it will be alright. I am just up loading a program that will eat up someone's computer if they try to get into your files.

Thanks, do you think you could keep it on there when you leave?

I'll think about it. Now has Kaitlyn been talking to you guys on how all I pretty much talk about is the war?

Ya that is one of the main reasons she is stressed.

Thanks Cassie that makes me happy.

Sorry, but it is true.

I know. Well, here is why.

Jeez those O.C.C pilots are killing us.

See I want to get this point across to her, watch this pilot.

Wow he is good.

I have been doing some research on him and I found out that he is Ace, Ace Kinslev.

As in the one who started the OCC back up?

You got it Cassie. Now if my reaserch is correct he is the leader of a squadron of 24 aces who have never been shot down.

They must have some hell of a military training.

I would have to agree with you for once Chad.

Thanks Cassie.

This is not a matter of who we should agree with you guys. Here look at this, this is Aces next place to attack.

You have to be kidding me Erik; do you know whose city that is?

Yes I do Cassie its Lindsey's, Which is why I am telling you this so you can tell her since she won't talk to me for some reason.

What did you do this time Erik?

Nothing.

Are you sure?

She even told me I did nothing and let's get back to topic.

How did you find all this? Chad asked.

It wasn't entirely me. Kaitlyn found that they were targeting Lindsey's, I found everything else.

So is this what you were saying Kaitlyn was right about?

Yes Chad it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Esep: good day everyone. Did you like the last chapters? How many of you like the all dialogue thing? I will be starting a poll for characters, so I will be wanting you to review along with your submit please. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

So what will we do Erik?

All we can do is enroll for the military and wait to be summoned or just hope the military can take care of them.

Cassie I'm home! Cassie's Dad yelling from a distance.

You guy's better go.

We were just leaving.

What wait I want to hear more about this, Erik.

We can talk about this on the way back.

What about me, Erik?

Lunch.

What about Kaitlyn?

She has to finish a test for AP Calc.

Then sure.

Don't the two of you walk to school together?

Yes we do but Kaitlyn is also there.

Oh.

Good night Cassie.

Good night Erik.

Lets go Chad.

Right behind you Erik.

K-thank Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Erik and Chad going down the stairs.

Well hello Erik. Chad.

Hello Mr. Gingrich. Good day at work?

Yes it was. Thank you Erik. See you later

See ya.

K-thank. opening and then shutting.

Back to our conflict. Why there?

I don't know, haven't got that far yet. Anything else?

No actually I am heading to kayla's, so see ya tomorrow.

Alright then see you later.

_Moments later. _

VROOOOMMM. Cassie driving by with her dad.

_After the car is out of sight._

Shoot. I guess desperate times call for desperate needs.

Beep… Beep. Swoosh

Everything around Erik just seemed like it froze. So he ran to cetch up with Cassie and her dad.

Beep swoosh.

Where did you c- oh ya the watch.

We need to go some where.

Where.

We need to hurry.

I can't go why not ask chad or someone else to do it.

Because you are the closest one.

Alright. I am very sorry dad but I need to do this. Ready.

Alright. Hypertime.

Beep swoosh.


	4. Chapter 4

… How did you get that watch?

Dad sent it to me.

From where?

I don't know he got it on one of his trips.

So what exactly are we doing?

… Its Ace. I just figured that he was going to attack tonight.

When did you figure that out?

Right after I left.

Then what are we doing we need to hurry.

_**City of Dipan **_

Do you have Lindsey's number?

Yes, why?

Call her in less you know where she lives.

Well I know where she lives.

Then go to her and hurry. I am leaving hyper time.

What about me?

Here. When you are ready to leave hyper time just push this button.

Ok meet you back here.

…

Erik are you alright?... Erik. E-

Shhhh be quit.

What's the matter?

Just be quiet.

_**One Minute later **_

What was that?

Planes. They are scouting the land for best areas to hit.

That's great.

Yes I know and that puts us with approximately 10 minutes to evacuate the entire city.

That's even better.

Well we better hurry or more than 100 lives's are on our shoes.

_**After every one is evacuated.**_

So what you are telling me is that we all could have been killed.

Yes.

How?

Wait for it Linde- 3. 2. 1.

Boom Boom Boom Boooooom!!!

Oh my gosh. How did you know this was going to happen?

Come with us.

Why?

Look. Your house has been destroyed. Oh by the way, Cassie take my computer and see if the military is coming.

Sure why not because I'm being held against my will and you are using me as a servant.

Remember she's your friend to.

So. My dad and I where going to go to a show.

Can you please just do it?

Fine.

So what can we do Erik?

Well at the moment nothing, Lindsey.

Erik, you might want to come look at this.

What i- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER!

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. All I did was open it up and that happened.

Great. Take this and go run it over to that post and rap it around it.

What will that do? The post is wood,

I know that. Obviously someone set a kosko imprint on here.

Then how do you get it off?

Can you just do what I asked you to do?

Yes.

What exactly does a kosko imprint do.

It's hard to explain Lindsey, but the basics of it is that depending how hard it hits the computer it can almost permanently lock down your computer and the only way to delete the imprint is to over charge the computer and kill the battery.

So you're saying you won't have a lap top at all for the remaining time you're here?

No. I always have a back up.

Erik, I rapped that cord around that pole

Hook this cord into the USB advanced outlet and wait.

What will this do?

Just be quit already, you are giving me a headache!

Alright alright. Calm down there Erik.

Sorry. Hmm. Hold this.

What is it?

This is the last time, Please stop asking questions.

Hold that wire as tight as you can…Yes!

What did you get?

This. I just cut through the O.C.C.'s communication lines. I have been trying to do this for weeks. Perfect now I'll send this and we'll be on our way.

Beep.

So which one of us is taking Lindsey home with us.

I'm sorry Erik but I have family coming and there's no telling when she'll have to be gone. Anyways I bet your family is just dying to see her again.

Fine.

Let's go.

Beep.

_**At Erik's house **_

I'm sorry if I end up being a burden for you.

No its find Lindsey.

You sure?

Yes.

K-thank. Slam. Door opening then shutting.

Ooh Erik you are in trouble.

Shut up Ellie.

Ah Lindsey so nice to see you.

Nice to see you to Mrs. Steele.

So I take it Erik you two got back together.

No. Actually she is here because her city was destroyed.

What?

Check the news it should be on by now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esep:**_ Here's what you all have been waiting for. I'm sorry it's been so long but I had other things to do, but here it is and I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Where are you going?" Erik's mom asked.

"To my room. I have to check something."I said

"Alright, Erik."

"Wait, I'll come with." Lindsey said.

"Great! I'll be back mom let me know if anything interesting comes on."

"Ok."

_**Erik's Room **_

"What exactly are you doing Erik?" Lindsey asked.

"Turn that computer on, and take this." I said.

"What is it?"

"USB cord."

"Right."

"Plug it in and go to my program, _**Militime**_. Also plug this into the USB cord."

"Alright."

"Now let's see… this here is your town, this one is mine" I said pointing to an area on the computer. "This is the O.C.C. force that attacked; now let's see why the military didn't pick this up… Ah-ha, right here look."

"What am I looking at? This, the giant blue dot on the left side of the screen!"

"So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me for starters that the O.C.C. did it secretly, and secondly it tells me that they also jammed our military's radar that should have picked the attack-"

"Beep." A sound coming from my computer.

"What the hell." Erik said.

"BEEP!" the sound again.

"YOU SIR, HAVE TAPPED INTO THE MILITARIES CLASSIFIED DATABASE. What do you think you are doing?" Someone said.

"Move captain I'll handle this." Someone else said.

"Yes sir Mr. President" The captain said.

"Erik, how have you been?" The president asked.

"Ah, Mr. President, I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"Great as well."

"Wait wait wait, what is going on here?" Lindsey asked.

"I was snooping around on my program and I went into something that I shouldn't have and this happened, so now the president and I are good friends." I answered.

"O…K." Lindsey said.

"So, Erik what are you doing in the database?" The President asked.

"Do you know about the recent attack not far from where I am positioned?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one that just happened. The one that completely decimated the city. The one were all the people were miracously not harmed and not anywhere close to the city. Let me guess you had something to do with it?"

"Yes sir."

"Erik what did I tell you about meddling with government affairs?"

"I know Mr. President, but since I was the only one who knew about the attack before it happened it was kind of on my back to save all those people."

"So you did it alone?"

"…Not exactly sir. I had one of my friends help me. Well actually it was through her computer that I picked up the attack."

"I see your point. Good job. I must thank you, so what is it you want?"

"… Can I have anything?"

"…I suppose."

"Then allow my girlfriend and I to sign up for the draft early, we have a date at the time we are suppose to sign up."

"Is that it? I thought you were going to ask for a million dollars or something."

"Yeah, I don't need your money because I already have more money than I know what to do with, well when it comes in."

"I'm really thinking we should admit you as a CIA member and make you the computer head."

"Ha, I probably would be better off there."

"I'll grant you your early sign up."

"Thanks Mr. President."

"My pleasure for someone who saved hundreds of people."

"Just doing my job."

"What job? Hahahahahahahaha"

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

"Wait I don't get it." Lindsey asked.

"Lindsey, What I did tonight is part of my job."

"What!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Erik and the president laughing.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Well by Mr. President I have to go to bed"

"Later Erik, it was nice talking to you again."

"You too Mr. President."

"Beep." Erik pushing a button turning off the intercom.

"Come on let's go join the rest of my family."

_**Erik's living room.**_

"So is everything alright?" Erik's mom asked.

"Yeah, I had another enjoyable conversation with the president."

"Wonderful what did you talk about?"

"The O.C.C. attack."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. The city is completely decimated."

"I know."

"I take it that was the reason why you were late?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no reason to yell at you."

"Hey is dad back yet?"

"Not yet, but he should be back within the next hour, why?"

"I'm heading to bed. Lindsey come on."

"Erik wait, here I just remembered, your money came in."

"Thanks, good night."

"Good night Mrs. Steele." Lindsey said.

"Good night Lindsey." Mom said.

We walked back to my room not even talking. Once in my room, I went over to my closet and got out some blankets for Lindsey.

"Here take my bed." I said to her.

"No then what are you going to sleep on?"She said back.

"This." I said going over to a wall and pushing a button making another bed come out of the wall.

"When did you get that?"

"Not long ago. I got it because Kaitlyn started staying here frequently."

"Oh."

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." Lindsey said back to me.

_**Next Morning**_

"It's about time."

"Sorry Kaitlyn. I have been busy lately, but before you say anything here." I said handing her a small black box.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Open it."

She slowly laid her hand on top of the box and then opened the box. Once Kaitlyn had seen what was inside her mouth just dropped like a rock. Everyone around us, Andrew, Chad, Cassie, Ryomie, Brian, and Alex all just stared at the glowing object in Kaitlyn's hand.

"Why, how, what?" Kaitlyn said.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"When, how, what?" Kaitlyn said. I could tell she was stunned.

"First just answer, do you like it or not?" I asked again.

She was unresponsive once again. I was getting ready to ask again but she finally answered, "I love it."

"Now to make some sense out of your questions, but first let's get going before we are late." I said leading the way down my driveway.


End file.
